CARTMÁNCULA
by VicPin
Summary: El amor nunca muere. Inspirada y basada en el film de Francis Ford Coppola. Disclaimer: Los personajes de SP no son míos. Son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pésimo summary, mejor dénle oportunidad a esta locura de historia
1. PRÓLOGO

**CARTMÁNCULA**

**PRÓLOGO.**

_El año: 1463._

_El Imperio otomano amenazaba con extenderse por toda Europa; nadie parecía lograr detener el aterrorizante avance del rey Stanhet II. No obstante, había un reino pequeño, Valaquia, de pasado turbulento dado los constantes golpes de estado, pero gobernado por un hombre de mano de hierro._

_Su nombre era Vladericus II Cartmánculya El Empalador ó simplemente Cartmáncula._

_Aquél hombre era de complexión corpulenta, de ojos cafés oscuros, cabello castaño y muy apuesto. Era famoso por tener un carácter tan jodido que mandaba a empalar a todos aquellos que provocasen su furia así como por ser un brillante estratega militar._

_En ese año estaba la batalla que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia de Europa; Cartmáncula había ofrecido que su ejército se una al del rey Kennius Corvinus para acabar con la amenaza de Stanhet II. _

_Antes de irse para la batalla, fue a la capilla del castillo para que le otorguen sus bendiciones los representantes del clero ortodoxo y despedirse con tristeza de su amante, la hechicera Scottia, quien le había dado amuletos para la buena suerte._

_No obstante, había alguien que no quería que fuera a la guerra por miedo a que lo mataran. Alguien de quien se despediría con mayor tristeza que para con Scottia. Dispuesta a dar su vida por la de él, Kylebeta, la princesa judía con la que se había comprometido, lloraba inconsolablemente al enterarse que su amado príncipe se marchaba rumbo a la muerte._

_- ¡Por favor, no te vayas! – le suplicaba de rodillas la joven pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Te matarán! ¡Por Dios, te lo suplico! ¡Haré lo que quieras!_

_Cartmáncula, en respuesta a su súplica, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a lo que Kylebeta le correspondía con entusiasmo._

_Kylebeta era una mujer sumamente bella, dulce y tierna; Cartmáncula la amaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de no demostrárselo y de que no le simpatizara mucho los judíos._

_Fue al campo de batalla, en donde peleó salvajemente contra los turcos._

_Al ver que había triunfado, un extraño presentimiento le impulsó a retornar al castillo a toda velocidad. No obstante, al entrar al castillo, vio a toda la corte rodeando el altar de la capilla._

_Algo había pasado durante su ausencia... Y lo que más temía yacía ante los ojos del Empalador: Ahí, ante el altar, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Kylebeta, con una daga enterrada en el vientre._

_Había sido asesinada._

_- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amada._

_- Lo lamento mucho, mi señor – le decía el obispo Maximilianev -. La encontramos tirada en el río…_

_- ¡KYLEBETA! – y dirigiéndose hacia el sacerdote, gritó: - ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO QUE LO HIZO? ¡¿QUIÉN? ¡TRAEDME AL MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA QUE LE HA HECHO ESTO A MI KYLEBETA!_

_- Fui yo – respondió una voz._

_Cartmáncula se volvió._

_Y por un instante no podía creer de quién provenía aquella voz._

_En medio de los presentes se hallaba Scottia, quien con una sonrisa añadió gélidamente:_

_- Sí. Fui yo. _

_Cartmáncula tomó su espada y la blandió lleno de furia contra Scottia._

_- ¡MALDITA PERRA! – gritó._

_Sin embargo, Scottia le detuvo con un poderoso hechizo que hacía que la espada saliera volando hasta clavarse en la pared._

_Cartmáncula, sin miedo, confrontó a la malvada mujer y le reclamó:_

_- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ella? ¡¿POR QUÉ?_

_Scottia, sonriente, le respondió:_

_- Ella era un estorbo para mis planes. Oh, sí. Lo admito: Te seduje porque quería el trono de Valaquia para mí y para nadie más. Quería el trono para honrar a mi padre._

_- ¡TU PADRE ERA UN TRAIDOR!_

_- ¡Pero al menos no se la pasaba matando gente, pendejo! Tu ira te ciega, mi buen príncipe… Pero el amor lo hace más de lo que uno piensa. ¿O acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta de cómo mirabas a esa putita judía?_

_El príncipe no soportó más y se abalanzó encima de ella; la mujer, con astucia, empezó a pronunciar estas palabras:_

_- Vampiro inmortal eres e inmortal serás. Caminarás sin rumbo por la historia de la humanidad viviendo únicamente con la sangre de los seres humanos por toda la eternidad._

_Un grito._

_Muchos corazones encogidos._

_Una terrible transformación: De hombre a muerto y de muerto a no muerto..._

He deambulado por más de cinco siglos buscando algún modo de hallar la paz eterna y tratar de evitar transmitir la terrible enfermedad del vampirismo a los inocentes.

Todo parecía estar perdido…

Hasta que te encontré, Kyle.


	2. UN VISITANTE INESPERADO

**UN VISITANTE INESPERADO.**

2002.

Una noche lluviosa y en un país extraño.

Kyle Broflovski conducía su auto por la carretera en dirección a Bucarest; a veces pensaba que viajar a Rumania era una locura total y una reacción infantil al retorno de la moda metrosexual que le había costado nuevamente su amistad con Cartman, Stan y Kenny, aunque a dicha moda se agregó esa vez la del feminismo transexual.

Le gustaba ser él mismo, sin complejos por una moda igual de efímera que la vida misma. Sin embargo, esa actitud no le ayudó de mucho en la escuela: El grupo le dio la espalda al resurgir el espíritu indomable del pelirrojo de no someterse a tonterías como las modas metrosexual y feminista transexual con ello el retorno del bullying por no estar a la moda. De hecho, llegó a declarar públicamente que no era necesario estar a la moda para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

¿El resultado?

Rechazo social y al máximo nivel.

Aquello fue sin duda alguna muy doloroso, pero más doloroso fue aquél rechazo de sus padres por la misma idiotez.

Podría dejar pasar la locura de su padre porque ya había sucedido anteriormente, pero lo de su madre fue la gota que derramó el vaso: La mujer empezó a exagerar de más las cosas que el chico hacía, a tal grado de imponerle cómo tenía que vestirse y de ser testigo de constantes peleas de sus padres.

Incluso Ike ya estaba agarrando el mismo camino y ya había tenido pleitos grandes por lo mismo.

Ya era el colmo, verdaderamente el colmo.

Kyle cerró momentáneamente los ojos y nuevamente los abrió.

Era absolutamente extraño haber tomado la decisión de irse a aquella tierra desconocida… Pero lo más extraño era que esa tierra siempre le había traído raros recuerdos que jamás vivió.

Rumania siempre le había llamado su atención, siempre. Desde que tenía uso de razón sentía que ese lugar le llamaba, que ese lugar le reclamaba un retorno que él jamás planeó o deseó. De hecho, esa clase de sensaciones empezaron a ser muy intensas en las últimas semanas, justamente cuando el retorno de las modas sexuales.

Incluso lo había soñado.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el chico - ¡No, por favor, no me hagas esto!

El auto empezó a descomponerse.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó el chico, quien decidió estacionarse a un lado de la solitaria carretera para revisar cuál habría sido la avería.

* * *

><p>Un anciano caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del ruinoso castillo de Targoviste.<p>

Cargando con el cadáver de un ciervo, el hombre abrió una de las miles de habitaciones para poder guardar al animal sin vida.

Siglos de haber navegado por las aguas del tiempo, siglos de ver cómo su patria cambiaba política y geográficamente en plena soledad… Siglos de tratar de evitar matar a seres inocentes con la fatal mordida de un vampiro.

Cartmáncula, el alguna vez legendario Empalador, señor de Valaquia y de toda Rumania, estaba muy feliz.

Su instinto animal le había dado señales de que vendría un visitante inesperado, un visitante que tal vez en esos momentos estaba perdido en medio del profundo bosque que alguna vez fue suyo y la de su familia.

Un visitante al que, por primera vez en su vida condenada, podría ofrecerle el don de la inmortalidad para tener un amigo o amiga con quien hablar todas las noches o simplemente convertirlo en su banco de alimentos muy a su pesar.

No era que le gustara la inmortalidad. De hecho, él ansiaba el descanso eterno, razón por la que todas las noches aliviaba su soledad con el rosario y las oraciones frente a la Cruz de Cristo. Para él, Dios era su mejor aliado en contra de las fuerzas oscuras que habían invadido todo su ser; incluso era la mejor medicina para calmar al monstruo que yacía dentro de él, el monstruo al que Scottia la Hermosa, su antigua amante maligna, le había impuesto como condena.

Todo con tal de reunirse algún día con su amada.

Con Kylebeta.

De repente, escuchó ruidos dentro del castillo.

- Está aquí. Mi nuevo amigo está aquí.

* * *

><p>Kyle miró hacia arriba; aquél edificio antiguo era sin duda muy imponente.<p>

Había visto una foto del lugar en su guía de viaje de Rumania; de ahí supo que fue construido por órdenes del voivoda Vladericus III Cartmankulya "El Empalador", el hombre más sanguinario que Rumania había conocido en sus 600 años de vida.

Cartmáncula, como se traduce al español, siempre había sido un personaje fascinante para Kyle; de hecho, llegó a admirar a ese hombre por la forma en que aplicaba justicia, ya que, a pesar de haber mandado a empalar a media Valaquia, el tipo era sabio a la hora de tomar decisiones.

No obstante, había algo en aquél personaje que le era muy familiar... Al igual que aquél edificio en ruinas que tenía frente suyo.

_¿Por qué siento… Que he vuelto a casa?_, pensó el joven en lo que se disponía a tocar la puerta.

Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo: La puerta ya estaba abierta.


	3. ¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**Ok, aquí está el tercer capítulo de Cartmáncula; como se habrán dado cuenta, me desvié un momento del fic de Promesa, ya que me surgieron ideas sobre Cartmáncula, mismas que plasmo aquí en este fic. Espero que les guste estos tres primeros capítulos.**

**Un regalo para Livie-Everything y Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud Chan por sus constantes reviews. ^_^.**

P.d: Tal vez esta semana no suba más capítulos de ambos fics por el momento por ser "Tesis Time"

**Besos!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"<strong>

Cartmáncula aguardaba pacientemente a que el invitado inesperado empezara a comer el rico estofado de ciervo que había preparado como forma de recibimiento. Normalmente espiaba entre las sombras a todos los visitantes que pasaban por su castillo a la luz del día, pero aquella noche no deseó hacer eso.

No quería asustar a su nuevo amigo o nueva amiga ni mucho menos hacerle pensar que estaba siendo espiada. Pensó que lo mejor sería observarle cuando estuviera durmiendo.

Sólo así sabría su sexo, su edad, su complexión… Y probar un poco de su sangre.

* * *

><p>Kyle comía como náufrago.<p>

Jamás había probado carne de muchos animales, y sin embargo el hambre parecía vencerle esa noche. Por el momento abandonaría su lado vegetariano para poder satisfacer su hambre y gozar del sabor del delicioso ciervo que le habían servido en la mesa.

Jamás se había esperado un recibimiento así de cálido en un lugar así; parecía como si alguien… O algo le esperaba.

Al terminar de comer, el joven sintió un súbito sueño pesado debido al agotamiento que le produjo recorrer las profundidades del bosque de manera temeraria toda la noche, aún con el riesgo de que los lobos lo mataran.

- Tal vez me duerma aquí en el comedor – decía el muchacho mientras se acomodaba para dormir -. No quisiera perturbar al morador del castillo…

Susurros.

Kyle se sobresaltó.

¿Era su imaginación o estaba empezando a escuchar cosas?

El joven se levantó de la mesa movido por la curiosidad.

Aquellos susurros parecían invitarle a que los siguiera; era como si el lugar le pidiera que descansara en una de sus habitaciones.

Kyle decidió seguir aquellos susurros, envalentonado por la simple curiosidad de un joven de 17 años que pronto abandonará su vida adolescente en pos de crecer como adulto.

Recorrió los amplios pasillos, subió las escaleras; estuvo observando y explorando cada rincón como si estuviera nuevamente familiarizando con el ambiente tras muchos años de ausencia; tras varios minutos, los susurros cesaron y Kyle se detuvo.

Frente a él, había una bella puerta de color caoba y una chapa de oro.

- ¿Será mi habitación?

Y sin dudarlo más, el joven agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, haciendo que Kyle se impresionara con sus ojos lo que había dentro.

Era una habitación de ensueño; suntuosa, con ventanas grandes y de buen espacio, estaba iluminada a la luz de las velas y tapizada de alfombras antiguas. La cama era grande, digna de un rey. A su lado había una mesita de noche con una Biblia y un Torah, una encima de la otra, con un candelabro.

Aquello no podía ser el mejor recibimiento.

* * *

><p>Cartmáncula abrió cuidadosamente la puerta secreta que le daba acceso a la habitación del visitante; ya no podía esperar a ver quién era aquella visita que le había aliviado un poco su soledad.<p>

Y lo vio.

De espaldas, con la espalda desnuda y con la almohada tapándole su oído izquierdo. A juzgar por su complexión, el visitante era un hombre joven.

_Al fin, alguien con quién hablar de cosas de hombres_, pensó el vampiro mientras se acercaba para observarle mejor_._

De repente, el joven se quitó su almohada, se giró de lado… Y provocó en Cartmáncula un vuelco en su corazón.

- N-No… N-No puede ser – decía muy asustado.

Aquél joven era un bello pelirrojo, de rostro sumamente fino…

Y parecido a Kylebeta.

Cartmáncula dio un paso para atrás, lleno de miedo.

Y los recuerdos de ella llegaron de golpe: Su sonrisa, su inocencia, su largo y hermoso cabello de fuego… Y el amor jurado que existía entre ellos.

- ¡NOOOO! – rugió el vampiro mientras desaparecía, al instante en que el muchacho abriera los ojos intempestivamente.

Kyle, de súbito, miró hacia la pared de donde provenía aquél espantoso grito.

Estaba asustado, jodidamente asustado.

Aquél lugar ya le había empezado a dar miedo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se preguntaba mientras se levantaba para ponerse su ropa mojada.

Tenía que irse de ese lugar.

Tenía que hacerlo antes de que algo sucediese.

* * *

><p>- ¡NOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ, SEÑOR, POR QUÉ? – gritaba lleno de furia el vampiro mientras arrojaba sus cosas por todos lados en la capilla.<p>

Esperaba a una mujer o a un hombre mayor, no a un joven inocente.

No a aquél que se pareciere a Kylebeta.

Lloró. Lloró amargamente frente al altar de la capilla.

- ¡¿Por qué? – exclamaba - ¡Es tan sólo un pobre muchacho que se perdió en el bosque! ¿Por qué precisamente tenía qué parecerse a ella, a Kylebeta?

* * *

><p>Kyle corrió por los pasillos en busca de la salida.<p>

No quería quedarse. No quería saber qué estaba pasando. Sólo quería irse del lugar para regresar a la carretera y esperar a que un buen samaritano le dé un raid a Bucarest.

Podía escuchar gritos, alaridos de animales, susurros escalofriantes. Aquello le podría poner los pelos de punta; incluso le obligó a creer en la existencia de fantasmas. Sí, había escuchado hablar de que nadie se acercaba al castillo en las noches ni mucho menos recorría aquella carretera; decían que habían visto a una bestia matando animales y personas incautas que tenían la temeridad de internarse en el bosque.

Kyle no quería morir a manos de cualquier espantajo.

Bajó por las escaleras.

Había dado con la salida por fin, lo que le produjo una inmensa alegría… Pero ésta se desvaneció al abrir la puerta.


	4. ¿UN SUEÑO?

**¿UN SUEÑO?**

Kyle retrocedió aterrorizado.

En la entrada del castillo había un ser sumamente escalofriante; parecía ser un hombre lobo o una figura peluda en forma humana muy espeluznante.

Al ver al joven pelirrojo, el monstruo quiso abalanzarse encima, pero retrocedió furioso al ver que no estaban solos.

Detrás del joven estaba Cartmáncula, quien había tomado la forma de un lobo erguido; apartando violentamente al joven con sus garras, rugió en su lengua materna:

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, IMPÍO! ¡EL MUCHACHO ES MÍO! ¡ES MI PROTEGIDO!

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A NEGAR TU NATURALEZA, CARTMANKULYA? ¡ESE MUCHACHO ME PERTENECE! ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

- ¡TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MÍ PARA OBTENERLO, DEMONIO!

Acto seguido, ambas bestias empezaron a luchar; Kyle, mal herido, observaba con incredulidad cómo aquellos monstruos peleaban de manera colosal como animales por su comida. Al principio el enemigo de Cartmáncula parecía estar ganando, pero al final fue el legendario señor de Valaquia quien asestó la mordida mortal en la nuca.

Kyle sentía miedo. Y más cuando vio que el lobo se transformaba en un ser humano de mediana edad al contemplar a su enemigo caído.

El pelirrojo sólo quería salir del lugar corriendo y no volver nunca más.

Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo. Algo, tal vez su instinto, le decía que se quedara allá, que confiara en aquél ser espeluznante que había salido en su defensa como si fuera de su propiedad.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que le sacó de sus casillas… literalmente hablando: El hombre de mediana edad alzó una mano y se hizo crecer unas garras en ella; se inclinó hacia el cadáver de la bestia muerta, la cual se había ido transformando paulatinamente en un hombre de cabellos grises y bigote negro y, de un solo tajo, le arrancó la cabeza.

- Que Dios se apiade de tu alma – dijo el hombre en rumano en lo que se levantaba con la cabeza en mano.

Se volvió hacia Kyle, quien yacía en el suelo asustado y malherido.

- ¡¿Quién es usted? – exclamaba el joven mientras intentaba levantarse para huir.

Cartmáncula, comprendiendo el miedo del joven, se acercó hacia él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Podía sentir su miedo y su confusión por todo lo que ha pasado. Y lo comprendía porque prácticamente eso era lo que era: Un monstruo. Un monstruo solitario que sólo quería sentir el calor de la compañía de algún ser humano que le narrase cómo era el mundo de afuera, el mundo moderno que quería entender.

Observó los ojos verdes de Kyle.

¡Dios, eran prácticamente idénticos a los de ella!

_Kylebeta._

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_1462._

_Cartmankulya había mandado a empalar recientemente a más de 200 gitanos en las laderas del bosque cercano a Targoviste. Eliminar a la población que no aportara nada a la economía de la patria se había convertido en aquél momento en uno de los objetivos principales del nuevo voivoda de Valaquia. _

_Al pasar con su séquito frente a unos campos bien cuidados, observó a una familia trabajando la tierra con mucho esfuerzo; aquello había hecho sentir a Cartmankulya muy orgulloso. Una familia que trabajaba era una familia que aportaba un beneficio al país._

_No obstante, el orgullo y la sonrisa desaparecieron cuando se detuvo a observar más de cerca a aquella familia._

_Y sintió una abrasadora furia por una razón: El hombre llevaba un ushanka, el sombrero judío._

_Y Cartmankulya aborrecía mucho a los judíos._

_El hijo del matrimonio, al ver al señor de Valaquia, se metió asustado a la casa; el matrimonio, al notar la presencia del voivoda, hicieron una respetuosa reverencia._

_- Buenos días tenga usted, mi señor – dijo el jefe de la familia -. ¿En qué puedo ayudar a mi señor?_

_Maldito judío adulador, pensó Cartmankulya mientras él y sus hombres descendían de sus caballos._

_El jefe de la familia estaba visiblemente asustado; de hecho, parecía ser que había presentido, a juzgar por la mirada del señor, que aquél visitante no era nada más ni nada menos que el voivoda Cartmankulya, a quien habría qué tratar con cuidado si no quería perder su cabeza y ver morir a su familia._

_La razón estaba de sobra._

_Cartmankulya, por su parte, cortó un trigo y lo observó._

_Parecía ser que aquella familia tenía una buena cosecha, la mejor que había visto en los años que llevaba en el trono de Valaquia._

_- Veo que han tenido buena cosecha este año._

_- S-Sí, mi señor. Hemos trabajado duro todo este año para…_

_- Muy buena para provenir de manos judías._

_- S-Sí, mi señor. ¿Q-Quiere que le demos algo de comer a sus hombres? No disponemos de mucha comida, pero confiamos en que podría agradarle de algo a usted._

_Cartmankulya observó escudriñadoramente al pobre hombre._

_Aquél estaba meándose de miedo._

_Sabía cuál era su destino al toparse con el voivoda. Lo sabía muy claro y parecía ser que estaba listo para irse directito al cielo._

_El príncipe se volvió hacia la choza._

_Y lo que vio fue hechizante._

_En la ventana de la choza acechaba una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego que miraba asustada con inocentes ojos verdes. _

_Era bella, increíblemente bella._

_- ¿Tu hija? – y señaló hacia la ventana._

_- S-sí, mi señor._

_- ¿Y por qué no salió a recibirme?_

_- ¿Mi señor?_

_Cartmankulya lo miró muy serio._

_- ¿Acaso no sabes que está penado por la ley el hecho de que un súbdito no me reciba? Tu mujer, tu hijo y tú me recibieron, aunque el pequeño cobarde luego fue a correr hacia las faldas de su hermana._

_- Mi señor…_

_- Llámala._

_Viendo que no tenía opción, el hombre llamó a su hija._

_- ¡Kylebeta! ¡Kylebeta, hija, ven aquí por favor!_

_La joven dejó de acechar y salió de la choza._

_Cartmankulya tuvo que admitir que la pelirroja era condenadamente bella, mucho más bella que Scottia._

_La joven, con pasos penosos y con el visible miedo en los ojos, se acercó a su padre y graznó:_

_- ¿M-Me llamáis, padre?_

_El hombre le indicó con la vista que le hiciera una reverencia al voivoda; éste le devolvió el saludo y, dirigiéndose al padre de la chica, le comentó:_

_- Tenéis una hija obediente, buen hombre._

_- Gracias, mi señor._

_- No obstante, de acuerdo con la ley, ella debe sufrir un castigo por no recibirme._

_Dicho esto, le indicó a uno de sus hombres que apresaran a Kylebeta; la madre de la muchacha, aterrorizada, se lanzó a los pies de Cartmankulya y, llorando, le suplicó diciendo:_

_- ¡Señor mío, por Dios, no se lleve a mi hija! ¡Lléveme a mí en lugar de mi pequeña! ¡Sufriré todos los castigos que se me imponga, pero por favor no le haga daño a mi hija!_

_Cartmankulya levantó violentamente a la mujer y le replicó gélidamente:_

_- La vida de tu hija me pertenece ahora, judía estúpida. ¡Tenéis suerte de que no los mande a empalar a todos! – y la arrojó al suelo._

_- ¡Madre! – exclamó la pelirroja al arrojarse sobre su madre; mirando luego al voivoda, exclamó: ¡Maldito! ¡Tú no mereces el respeto de tu pueblo! _

_Y le escupió._

_El príncipe, sonriente, abofeteó a Kylebeta._

_- ¡Yo soy tu amo y señor ahora, rata judía!_

_La joven lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de furia. Los soldados la tomaron y la esposaron._

_Satisfecho, el voivoda le hizo una reverencia a la familia y se marchó._

_Tenía ya varios planes en mente para la joven y no iba a desperdiciar ninguno de esos planes por ningún motivo._

_::Fin del flashback::_

* * *

><p>Cartmáncula observaba con curiosidad al joven que yacía en el lecho de la habitación inconsciente.<p>

Aquél joven había cedido bajo su poder de hipnosis para poder relajarlo y hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido, esto con tal de evitar que quedase traumado de por vida.

No obstante, no pudo evitar recordar a Kylebeta. Su parecido con ella era realmente muy impactante y podría enloquecer si lo contemplaba muy seguido.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró el hombre mientras pasaba un dedo por la tierna piel del joven - ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a ella, pequeño?

De repente, Kyle empezó a moverse poco a poco; Cartmáncula se apartó de la cama y, guardando una prudente distancia, esperó a que despertara.

Kyle abrió los ojos y, despabilándose, empezó a preguntarse en donde estaba; empero, los recuerdos de lo acontecido empezaron a volver a su mente e intentó levantarse, sólo para darse cuenta de que era observado por un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos grises y ojos cafés claros.

- ¡¿Quién es usted? – exclamaba mientras se hacía para atrás.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, joven? – inquirió el vampiro, fingiendo extrañeza y en un perfecto inglés.

- ¡Aléjese!

- ¡Dios, espero que el doctor llegue pronto! Parece ser que el golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue muy dura.

Kyle contempló detenidamente al hombre; por alguna razón, empezó a percibir la calma con su presencia y, tras calmarse, se sintió apenado.

- Discúlpeme, señor – dijo mientras llevaba la mano en la frente -. Yo… Yo…

- Realmente ese golpe fue muy fuerte, muchacho. Tuvo suerte de que pasara por ahí y te trajera hasta acá. Sólo Dios sabe qué habría sido de usted en ese oscuro bosque.

- ¿Qué? Yo… ¿Usted me halló en el bosque?

- Sí. Estabas muy desmayado y con un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Un golpe…?

Kyle se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza.

Efectivamente tenía un chichón producto de alguna caída.

Cartmáncula, sonriente, le inquirió:

- ¿Qué hacía usted en el bosque a altas horas de la noche?

- Pues – respondía Kyle mientras se acomodaba en la cama -… Yo estaba buscando algún lugar en donde pudieran ayudarme. Verá, yo estaba conduciendo por la carretera hasta que se echó a perder mi auto… Bueno, no es realmente mío, sino que lo renté.

- Lo entiendo.

- Ehmmm… El auto se averió, me bajé y esperé a ver si alguien venía, pero como veía que todo estaba muy solitario, pues…

- Emprendió una caminata por el bosque a sabiendas del peligro que le acecha.

- Exacto.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Fue muy imprudente de su parte haber hecho eso, joven. Imprudente y temerario proviniendo de un muchachito como usted. Los lobos pudieron matarle.

Kyle se sintió confundido.

Recordó haberse caído en el bosque, pero no recordó haberse golpeado la cabeza ahí; no obstante, con tal de no ofender a su interlocutor, le inquirió:

- ¿Y usted qué hacía en el bosque?

- Bueno, como ve, yo soy un velador aquí en este ruinoso castillo convertido en atracción turística. Como verás, me dirigía a mi trabajo, nada más que en atajos seguros. A usted lo vi cuando unos lobos se amontonaban en torno suyo; les espanté con mi rifle y aproveché el momento para traerle hasta acá.

Kyle se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

Tal vez lo que había pasado en realidad fue una pesadilla y todo ese tiempo había estado inconsciente. No obstante, habían muchos cabos sueltos, contando entre ellos la comida, la habitación, los susurros… La bestia que le rescató de otra bestia.

Cartmáncula, por su parte, pensó que lo mejor sería ofrecerle algo de comer y beber al chico, a pesar de saber que su hambre estaba saciada.

Al hacerle tal ofrecimiento, Kyle cortésmente rechazó la comida y la bebida. El hombre cuadró de hombros y se puso a comer.

Pasaron varios minutos silenciosos.

Kyle se sentía incómodo al ver a aquél hombre comer delicadamente; a juzgar por su apariencia, podría jurar que aquél tipo provenía de cierta clase elevada, pero decidió guardarse los comentarios para sí mismo.

Al terminar de merendar, Cartmáncula lanzó la pregunta que siempre había estado en su mente desde el momento en que lo vio:

- Dígame, joven, ¿cuál es su nombre y qué le trae a esta tierra bendecida por Dios?

Kyle, quien hasta ese momento estaba sumido en profundos pensamientos, le respondió:

- Me llamo Kyle… Y francamente no sé porqué estoy aquí.


	5. UN RECUERDO EXTRAÑO

**UN RECUERDO EXTRAÑO.**

Cartmáncula no supo qué decir ante aquella revelación; esperaba cualquier otro nombre, pero el que le dijo aquél pelirrojo lo sacó de sus casillas.

_Kyle._

Era justamente el diminutivo con el que llamaba a Kylebeta en la intimidad del lecho prenupcial y en sus habitaciones cuando Scottia se ausentaba por largas temporadas del castillo disque para visitar a sus primas.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Kylebeta observaba desde el lecho cómo Vladericus leía las noticias sobre su reino contenidas en los rollos. Aquello era prácticamente todo un ritual matutino entre ambos desde la primera noche. Scottia era por decir así su "amante oficial", pero Kylebeta era algo más que la mujer que le calentaba la cama al voivoda: Ella era su mano derecha, su amiga, su consejera y su confidente. _

_Prácticamente era una función propia y rara el ser escuchada para una mujer; en un mundo como el de Vladericus, aquello era descabellado y estúpido, pero el voivoda tenía una poderosa razón para haberle otorgado semejante privilegio y poder a la joven pelirroja: Ella había sido elegida de entre millones de mujeres valacas para convertirse en la regente en ausencia de Vladericus._

_Por decirlo de otra manera: El gobernante la escogió como su compañera de gobierno por encima de las hijas de los nobles. La eligió porque ella era más cercana al pueblo que los propios nobles._

_Peligroso pero acertado según el legendario gobernante._

_Vladericus sonrió al ver a Kylebeta despierta, gesto que ella le devolvió con un asentamiento de cabeza._

_- ¿Dormiste bien? – inquiría el voivoda mientras se dirigía al lecho._

_- Sí, mi…_

_El joven castaño le puso un dedo en los labios._

_- ¿Qué te dije sobre tus referencias hacia mí, Kyle? – inquirió el hombre sonriente._

_Kylebeta se sonrojó._

_- Lo lamento, m… Vladericus. No puedo dirigirme de tú a tú dada su posición. Me hace sentir muy apenada y avergonzada._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sientes que este no es tu lugar?_

_- Vladericus, yo… _

_Kylebeta bajó la cabeza._

_Vladericus enseguida comprendió lo que la joven quería decir, y en honor a la verdad aquello fue lo que sin querer le aseguró un lugar en la corte: Ella era ingenua e inocente, tal vez demasiado, para desenvolverse en el mundo de los nobles boyardos. Efectivamente no pertenecía a la clase gobernante por ser de origen humilde y tenía miedo de dejarla sola al frente del país rodeada de una horda de lobos hambrientos cuando llegase el momento de lanzar una sorpresiva campaña militar contra los turcos._

_Era por ello que decidió encargar al padre Maximilianev, su confesor y amigo, su educación en aquél mundo peligroso; no cabía más que decir que, si bien al principio el buen sacerdote le había advertido sobre el peligro de desafiar las convenciones sociales en su calidad de gobernante, su elección no era más que acertada. _

_La jovencita, quien apenas contaba con 16 años, era una aprendiz rápida y despierta, de consejos inteligentes y de gran habilidad política; eso era lo que más enorgullecía a Maximilianev, ya que, a pesar de ser de origen humilde, había probado que estaba a la altura de cualquier hija de nobles. _

_Posó un dedo en la barbilla de la muchacha, obligándola a que le mire a los ojos y, sorpresivamente, posó sus labios en los de ella, arrebatándole un tierno beso al que la pelirroja respondió con entusiasmo. _

_:: Flasback ::_

* * *

><p>- ¿Señor? – inquirió Kyle, muy preocupado - ¿Se encuentra bien?<p>

Cartmáncula salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Kyle; el pobre muchacho estaba llamándole desde hacía un rato por lo que podía figurar.

- ¡Oh, lo lamento! – se excusó muy apenado – Es que me acordé de un viejo amigo que se llamaba igual que usted: Kyle. Es más, podría figurarme que usted es judío… ¿No es verdad?

Kyle se quedó sorprendido, pero Cartmáncula se sorprendió más.

_¡Que me lleven todos los diablos si su apellido suena igual que el de Kylebeta!,_ pensó el vampiro.

- Usted tiene muy buen olfato, señor…

- Luhmann . Me llamo Niklas Luhmann – y dicho esto, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

- Kyle Broflovski – añadió el muchacho -. Es mi nombre completo.

_¡¿Broflovski? ¡Carajo! ¡Dios, ahora sí que te pasaste de lanza! _

Cartmáncula estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. El apellido del pelirrojo era sin duda alguna derivado del apellido de su mujer, Broflevskiy.

- Oh, vaya… Hacía ratos que no escuchaba un apellido así desde la época de Ceausescu – comentó el vampiro mientras encendía un cigarro.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. ¡Oh, Dios, qué tiempos aquellos! - y, suspirando, añadió: Kyle Brroflevskiy era un soldado de la élite del gobierno pero muy contrario a la ideología dominante. El pobre en una ocasión se le salió el comentario de que Ceausescu era un mal gobernante. Usted se imaginará el resto de los acontecimientos.

- Sí – murmuró el joven -. Lamento mucho oír eso, señor Luhmann.

Cartmáncula sonrió.

El chico era muy condescendiente… Por Dios, definitivamente aquél chico le recordaba mucho a ella. Y si una vez más se dejaba dominar por la nostalgia, de verdad asustaría al muchacho.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la ventana; faltaba al menos un par de horas para que amaneciera, aunque eso no era problema para Cartmáncula. Al contrario del vampiro tradicional y popular en el imaginario de los seres vivos, él era un vampiro que poseía la capacidad de poder caminar bajo el sol… Siempre y cuando tuviera una sombrilla a la mano.

- Bueno – dijo el hombre tras un breve intervalo de silencio -, me alegro de que usted esté sano y salvo. Ya después hablaré con el idiota del doctor Tzaisev, quien una vez más falló como profesionista al dejarme con una persona herida. Si yo fuera usted, me encaminaría apenas amanezca hacia la carretera y pediría un aventón a Bucarest. Ahí vive un excelente médico, Vladimir Iosesceu. Dígale que yo le mando y él le atenderá gratuitamente.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor Luhmann! – exclamó Kyle muy sonriente.

- No hay de qué. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que dar una vuelta por el lugar. ¿Se queda aquí o me acompaña?

- Le acompaño mejor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

- Gracias, muchacho. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra tener algo de compañía al menos por esta noche!

Kyle asintió y acompañó al supuesto velador a hacer su recorrido por el castillo.

Durante el recorrido, que fue más bien un tour para el oriundo de Jersey, Cartmáncula, en su personificación del señor Luhmann, le platicaba muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, cosas que Kyle, por alguna razón extraña, conocía muy a fondo.

Al llegar a una parte del castillo, Kyle se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió el vampiro muy preocupado.

- Esa habitación- y señaló con el dedo la enorme puerta de cedro.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿A quién le perteneció?

Cartmáncula no cabía del asombro.

- Le perteneció… A Cartmankulya – respondió con voz entre cortada -. ¿Por qué?

Kyle miró fijamente la puerta…

Y empezó a evocar un extraño recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Kylebeta estaba asustada, sola y desnuda en el lecho de los aposentos de uno de los gobernantes más sanguinarios que Valaquia había tenido en sus años de existencia._

_Hacía unas horas ella estaba en un calabozo repleto de ratas y muriéndose de hambre desde que llegó al castillo de Targoviste; sin embargo, el carcelero la sacó de la mazmorra y la entregó a una ama de llaves, Anya, quien se encargó de ver que la bañaran, la vistieran y la llevasen a los aposentos del voivoda, en donde le indicaron que se desnudara y esperara en la cama._

_De repente escuchó unos pasos._

_La joven se levantó y corrió hacia un rincón, rogándole a Moisés que no sea el voivoda el que entrara. Contempló con horror cuando el aludido entró a la alcoba con una botella de vino y dos copas. _

_El Empalador, al verla en aquél rincón, asentó la botella y las copas en la mesa, trancó la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente a una Kylebeta llena de terror y con lágrimas en los ojos. El gobernante dio cuenta de ello al estar a una distancia prudente de ella._

_- Ven – le ordenó._

_Kylebeta se negó._

_Cartmankulya se acercó un poco más y le ofreció la mano._

_- Ven – volvió a ordenarle._

_La joven quiso arrinconarse más, presa del miedo._

_Claramente había adivinado su propósito. Por Dios que lo había adivinado y no estaba dispuesta a darle gusto a ese hombre repugnante de verle sufrir como un perro sufre bajo el maltrato de su amo._

_- Ven – volvió a decirle el hombre, quien estaba a punto de llegar al límite de su paciencia. _

_- N-no._

_Ante su negativa, el hombre la tomó violentamente y la lanzó al lecho._

_- ¡NO! – gritaba la joven mientras cubría su desnudez con sus manos - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SE LO RUEGO! ¡NO!_

_El voivoda, haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos de la joven, quien lloraba y pataleaba tratando de defenderse, se colocó de entre las piernas de ella y puso una mano en la boca de la joven mientras empezaba a meter dos dedos en la cavidad de la joven hasta toparse con la barrera invisible._

_Y el dolor vino a ella al instante de sentirse invadida._

_Cartmankulya sonrió y se apartó de la joven, quien se acurrucaba en posición fetal y con la mirada llena de terror._

_- Eres virgen – decía el voivoda mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta escondida detrás de un tapiz junto al lecho -. Eso es una buena señal._

_- ¡MALDITO! – gritaba la joven con pasión._

_El voivoda rápidamente la tomó del cuello y, con ojos fríos, le advirtió:_

_- No vuelvas a decirme eso, pequeña judía. Porque si vuelves a decirme eso… Tu familia lo pagará._

_Y la soltó._

_La joven, llorando y temiendo que el hombre cumpliese con su palabra, se tiró a los pies y le rogó:_

_- ¡Haga de mí lo que quiera! ¡Pero por favor no le haga daño a mi familia, que es inocente! ¡Por piedad se lo pido! ¡POR FAVOR!_

_Cartmankulya la levantó bruscamente y, mirándola a los ojos, replicó:_

_- Así me gusta, pequeña judía, así me gusta. No obstante…Regla número uno: La mujer de un voivoda jamás se humilla a menos que sea necesario._

_Dicho esto, el hombre abandonó la habitación dejando a la joven llena de confusión y consternación._

_- ¿Qué? – susurró la joven._

_:: Flashback ::_

- ¿Kyle? – llamaba Cartmáncula muy preocupado - ¿Estás bien, muchacho? ¡Kyle!

El muchacho volvió en sí.

- ¿Eh?

- Kyle, muchacho. Te quedaste como si fueras un zombie o algo mirando esa puerta. Ya hasta pensé que ese golpe era muy grave.

- N-no, señor Luhmann. Discúlpeme. Es que… Olvídelo. Tal vez sea ese golpe en la cabeza.

Cuadrando de hombros, ambos hombres siguieron su recorrido.

_¿Por qué siento que he vuelto a casa?_, pensó el joven.


	6. JOE BLACK

**JOE BLACK.**

Kyle se paseaba por las calles de la pintoresca ciudad de Bucarest.

Era una ciudad bella, cubierta de misterio y originalidad; podía percibir en ella alguna mezcla de influencia otomana y europea por haber sido uno de los vasallos del Imperio Otomano. No obstante, al llegar a una antigua calle que daba a la plaza, el joven se tropezó con un anciano, el cual cargaba varios libros.

- ¡Oh, discúlpeme señor! – exclamaba el chico al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a recoger los libros – No me fijé por dónde iba.

- Oh, no te preocupes – respondía el anciano -. Fue mi culpa. No debería de cargar tantos libros a mi edad.

Kyle terminó de recoger los libros y observó al anciano con curiosidad. Éste no parecía tener más de 60 años; sus ropas color cafés claros y su boina color marrón le hacían parecer un personaje de caricatura.

El anciano, notando la mirada del pelirrojo, sonrió y le dijo:

- Veo que no eres de aquí.

- Así es, señor. Estoy aquí de paseo.

- ¿De paseo? ¿Eres un turista acaso?

- Sí, señor.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso es algo muy interesante. No todos los días vemos turistas en esta parte de la ciudad.

- Bueno… No siempre uno tiene la oportunidad de visitar una hermosa ciudad como ésta.

- ¡Oh, gracias por el halago!

Luego de un minuto de silencio, el anciano ofreció su mano a Kyle y le dijo:

- Me llamo Joe Black.

El joven le dio un apretón de manos al mismo tiempo que le respondía:

- Kyle Broflovski.

- ¿Broflovski? Me suena a un apellido ruso.

- Soy americano, señor Black.

- ¿Un americano? ¡Vaya, esto se pone interesante!

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír y empezaron a caminar por las callejuelas de la ciudad.

El anciano parecía un guía de turistas experimentado a juzgar por sus explicaciones acerca de los principales sitios históricos y los hechos que transcurrieron en ciertas fechas; por alguna razón Kyle sintió una poderosa conexión de confianza con el señor Black, quien se presentó a si mismo como un historiador y filósofo metafísico de origen inglés pero que residía desde hacía varios años en Rumania. Era un hombre de personalidad amable y agradable; sus explicaciones eran tan dinámicas que ni siquiera el más experimentado guía de turistas podría desempeñar.

Al anochecer, ambos hombres se sentaron en la mesa privada de una cafetería para descansar de su travesía; esto sirvió a Kyle para sacar su libreta de notas y empezar a escribir algunas anécdotas históricas que podría utilizar para la clase de Historia del señor Garrison mientras que el anciano pedía una botella de absenta y dos tazas de café.

Durante el tiempo en que el joven estuvo escribiendo, el señor Black miraba discretamente al joven… Como si ya lo conociera de antes.

Cuando la mesera le trajo su orden, ambos empezaron a beber el delicioso café húngaro por sorbos.

- Así que, Kyle, tú estás aquí en Rumania desde hace dos días, ¿no es verdad? – inquirió el señor Black.

- Así es, señor Black.

- ¿Y te gusta mucho el país? ¿O… Simplemente no es como te lo pintó el guía de turistas?

- Bueno… Me gustó mucho la ciudad; realmente es mucho más bella y misteriosa de lo que pintan los libros de turismo. Sin embargo, hay algo en este ambiente que me es… muy… conocido.

El señor Black arqueó la ceja.

Kyle, pensando que le tomaría como loco si quisiera narrar su experiencia de la noche anterior, bajó el rostro muy apenado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el anciano con serenidad - ¿El café no te…?

- ¡Oh, no! No es eso, señor Black.

- Por favor, llámame Joe. Estamos en plena confianza.

- Bueno… Joe. Verá… Sé que le va a sonar muy loco lo que estoy a punto de decirle, pero… ¿Alguna vez sintió usted que ha regresado a… casa? Es decir, ¿alguna vez ha estado usted en otro país en donde hay otras costumbres y… tiene usted el sentimiento de haber regresado a casa?

Joe abrió los ojos como platos.

Kyle, sintiéndose más apenado, añadió:

- Desde que tengo cierto uso de razón, Rumania siempre me ha parecido más fascinante. De hecho, se supone que no debería de estar aquí solo sino en casa con mis amigos y mi familia, sobre todo en la escuela. Pero aquí estoy a causa de una fuerza interior que me impulsó a realizar finalmente el alocado sueño de venir aquí… De regresar aquí. No sé cómo explicarlo, Joe. Simplemente siento que Rumania siempre ha sido mi hogar, como si mi sangre me dijera a gritos que regresara a un lugar donde no nací…. No sé si me explico bien.

Black tomó las dos copas, colocó un terrón de azúcar en cada una de ellas y sirvió el absenta; luego, le entregó una copa al joven al mismo tiempo que le decía:

- Absenta. Sin duda un afrodisíaco prohibido en muchos países a causas de sus efectos.

- ¿Qué efectos son esos? – inquirió el joven con curiosidad mientras probaba el hada verde -. Mmm… Tiene un sabor suave. Ligero…

- Puede causar muchas cosas… Pero incluso puede hacerte ver cosas más allá de la realidad.

Kyle sonrió mientras miraba los profundos ojos cafés de su interlocutor.

Luego, dejó la copa a un lado e inclinándose hacia el hombre, le preguntó:

- Dígame, Joe. ¿Qué puede decir respecto a lo que le mencioné? Sé que suena a una sesión de marihuana, pero… Quiero oír su opinión. Claro, si es que no le importuno con el tema.

Joe sonrió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cree que eso es tan sólo producto de mi imaginación…?

- No estoy seguro, mi joven amigo. ¿Por qué no me profundiza un poco más su… caso?

- No sé por dónde empezar. Más bien, siento que estoy descubriendo cosas que jamás pensé que podría descubrir.

- Inténtalo – y dicho esto, el hombre posó una mano sobre el rostro del joven.

Kyle no le molestó en absoluto aquél gesto; al contrario, le animaba a seguir.

- Bien, Joe. Todo empezó en Targoviste...

- ¿Targoviste? ¿El hogar del legendario voivoda Cartmankulya?

- Sí…

De repente, los ojos del joven se tornaron risueños y se dilataban al mismo tiempo.

Una horda de recuerdos empezó a invadir su mente como un río salvaje; recuerdos que parecían haber estado enterrados en la mente del muchacho y que luchaban por salir, por mostrarse al mundo, clamando no ser olvidados… Clamando por mostrarle el retorno al hogar.

A su hogar…

- Ese castillo… Ese hermoso lugar rodeado de flores y montañas que los ojos humanos jamás habían contemplado en ningún otro lugar; sus pastos, tan verdes como los ojos de la bella mujer que vivía en ese lugar más allá del profundo bosque… Donde el río corría sin cesar, esperando a que su dueño pusiera nuevamente los pies en él, indicándole que había regresado a casa… Que había regresado a ella.

Joe se acomodó en su asiento… Y empezó a recordar junto con el muchacho de los profundos ojos verdes el lugar de su nacimiento… El lugar que llamaba literalmente su hogar.

Kyle empezó a derramar lágrimas; se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y se detuvo un momento junto al cristal negro de la puerta que daba a la sala de los comensales. Joe le siguió, sumamente conmovido por aquél súbito recuerdo.

- ¿Alguna vez…? – decía el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada - ¿Alguna vez ha sentido… esa sensación de que ha vuelto a casa cuando en realidad… no es el lugar donde naciste?

- Sí… Muchas veces.

Kyle se secó las lágrimas y se volvió hacia su compañero.

- Lo siento, Joe. Fue una gilipollez de mi parte incomodarle con esto.

- Al contrario, Kyle. Lo que me dijiste fue tan… cálido. Extrañamente cálido… Bueno, veo que ya es tarde y me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer además de pasar tiempo con este anciano.

- No es una molestia, Joe. Fue realmente muy agradable pasar tiempo con usted.

Dicho esto, ambos hombres terminaron de beber su sorbo de café y pagaron la cuenta.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería, ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos; no obstante, antes de empezar a andar cada quien en su camino, el anciano se volvió y le inquirió a Kyle:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Bucarest?

- Mmm… Yo estaré aquí como unas dos semanas. Me voy el 20.

- Bien. Entonces hay suficiente tiempo para mostrarte algunos de los mejores pueblos y lugares de Rumania.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te quito tiempo?

- Muchacho, el tiempo es lo de menos.

Kyle sonrió.

- ¿Entonces te parece bien verme en la plaza mañana a las 10, Kyle?

- ¡Claro!

- Bien. Hasta mañana, entonces.

Y dicho esto, el anciano se retiró mientras Kyle se encaminó hacia su hotel.

Al llegar a una esquina, Joe se introdujo en un callejón oscuro y, viendo que no había nadie, empezó a escalar la pared del edificio…

Como si fuera una araña.

Estando en la azotea del edificio, el anciano sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido rojo y lo bebió. Como si se tratase de magia, el anciano empezó a transformarse en un hombre de piel mucho más tersa y más joven bajo la luz de la luna.

Contemplando desde ahí la ciudad que alguna vez en su juventud pisó en dirección hacia su hogar, el que alguna vez fue anciano empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Al fin Cartmáncula, nuevamente en su vida, sintió que ya no estaba solo...

Y que podría volver a amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les va otro capitulín de Cartmáncula; la escena de la abscenta la retomé parcialmente del film de Drácula, cuando Mina empieza a recordar su vida pasada.<strong>

**¿Qué pasará entre Kyle y Cartmáncula, quien se hace pasar por Joe Black? ¿Y qué onda con Stan, Kenny y el propio Cartman? Pues... eso está por verse.**


	7. DULCE PERVERSIÓN

**DULCE PERVERSIÓN.**

South Park, Colorado.

Eric Cartman, Stanley Marsh y Kenny McCormick están jodidamente preocupados.

Desde hacía cuatro días que no sabían nada de Kyle; es más, ni siquiera los Broflovski sabían algo del joven pelirrojo desde que éste abandonó el pueblo a mitad de la noche.

Lo único que sabían del chico era que éste había tomado la determinación de viajar a Sudamérica en solitario a causa de la pasajera moda metrosexual y feminista, mandando al carajo a todo el mundo, principalmente a sus amigos y a su familia; esa determinación les dejó con la boca abierta y con la protesta en la boca, afectándoles de manera gigantesca…

Principalmente a Cartman, quien, a pesar de alegar que no le importaba un carajo lo que le pasara, muy en el fondo estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada, sintiéndose culpable por haber inducido a los demás a rechazarle públicamente por no estar a la moda.

No obstante, no todo estaba perdido: Sin que nadie más lo supiera, Cartman había aprendido a hackear cuentas electrónicas de cualquier tipo, y justamente unos días después de la partida repentina de Kyle, había hackeado su cuenta de correo electrónico con la esperanza de hallar algún indicio de donde pudiera estar.

Y, justamente luego de diez horas revisando su correo de manera ininterrumpida, logró dar con su paradero gracias a un archivo enviado desde un servido extranjero: Bucarest, Rumania.

- ¡¿Bucarest, Rumania? – exclamó el "hueso fuerte" en voz baja mientras anotaba en su libreta el lugar – Rumania…

_:: Flashback ::_

_- Rumania me parece un lugar interesante – dijo Kyle mientras servía un plato de juevos revueltos a una de las cuatrillizas rumanas que escaparon del circo -. De hecho, me gustaría visitarlo algún día_

_- ¿En serio? – inquirió la niña mientras comía alegremente el platillo – De ser así, eres bienvenido._

_- Gracias – respondió el chico con una sonrisa -. Al menos sé apreciar lo que otros – y dirigió su mirada hacia Cartman – consideran una mierda._

_Cartman bufó…_

_:: Flashback ::_

- ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto ese detalle? ¡El judío siempre había querido visitar ese país de mierda! ¡Debo ir con Stan y Kenny…! ¡Un momento!

Y sonrió.

No.

Mejor no avisaría a aquél par de idiotas; sería muy arriesgado, dado todos que podrían pensar equivocadamente que el joven haya sido secuestrado por el culón, pero no diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera al marica de Stan o al pobretón de Kenny.

Tendría a Kyle bajo su merced y sin interrupción.

Hacía tiempo que tenían ambos un asunto pendiente y le parecía justo aprovechar esa soledad para zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Pasó su lengua en los labios y puso una mano en su miembro: El sólo imaginarse a Kyle chupándole las bolas era tan excitante que ya hasta deseaba hacer algo más que eso. Mas que nada, deseaba follarse al judío toda una noche, si es posible hasta que amanezca; escuchar gritar su nombre y hacerle decir toda una letanía de frases un tanto hardcore había sido una de sus fantasías más sucias y pervertidas que ha tenido desde lo de Imaginacionlandia.

Era un deseo oscuro, inevitable, excitante, atractivo... Un deseo que le hacía gemir de placer todas las noches cuando se llevaba la mano dentro de sus bóxers, haciendo que susurrara su nombre y moviera sus caderas con rapidez.

Demasiada perversión proveniente de alguien como Eric Cartman, pero ultimadamente era una dulce perversión que en Rumania podría experimentar durante un mes entero si es dable.

- Eres mío, Kyle – decía el culón mientras se cambiaba de bóxer - . Te haré gritar mi nombre... Lo juro.


	8. REVELACIONES

**REVELACIÓN.**

Kyle contemplaba la naturaleza desde lo alto de un cerro cercano al castillo de Targoviste; él y Joe habían estado viajando por toda Rumania durante días, cruzando bosques, conociendo ríos, conociendo poblados pintorescos ricos en relatos que encantaban los oídos del joven judío, quien sentía que realmente estaba en casa, que aquellas historias que se supone que no conocía las había escuchado y que algunos de los paisajes le eran muy conocidos.

La vista del paisaje otoñal rumano era espectacular, de eso no había duda… Pero también le evocaba esos extraños recuerdos que surgían ya con naturalidad en su mente. Era extraño cómo podía él no estar perturbado por esos recuerdos; le intrigaban, sí, pero a la vez no le perturbaban ni le asustaban.

No cuando tenía cerca a Joe Black, el atractivo nuevo amigo a quien conoció en Bucarest; atractivo a pesar de ser 48 años más grande que él.

Era extraño cómo se estaban empezando a dar las cosas en su vida; el nuevo amigo del judío emitía una extraña sensación de familiaridad y confianza en todos los ángulos, principalmente en la voz. La voz del anciano, bueno, ni tan anciano diría uno, parecía haber salido de los sueños extraños que empezaba a tener más seguido desde que llegó a Rumania.

Era como si esa voz tranquila le dijera que no se preocupara, que estará siempre protegido de todo aquello que le hiciera daño.

Cartmáncula, por su parte, observaba al jovencito con una combinación de deseo, lujuria, pasión… E inclusive amor.

Desde que Kylebeta había muerto, no ha habido alguien más en su vida. Había tenido numerosos amantes de ambos sexos, hombres y mujeres, después de que Scottia había escapado de Targoviste tras convertirlo en el monstruo que era ahora, pero ninguno había logrado procurarle el calor y la estabilidad emocional que Kylebeta le había dado.

Aspectos que ansía tener de Kyle.

No obstante, había algo en el jovencito que parecía ser que no sería posible poseerle apropiadamente; no estaba muy seguro de qué podría ser ese impedimento, pero lo podía percibir en el aura del muchacho.

Era como si el joven ya perteneciera a alguien. Como si él estaba destinado a otra persona que tal vez aún no la haya encontrado… Y contra lo que Dios dispusiera no podía hacer nada.

Cogiendo valor, le lanzó a Kyle una súbita pregunta:

- ¿Tienes novia, Kyle?

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió el jovencito al salir de sus recuerdos y ensoñaciones.

- ¿Tienes alguna joven que te espere en Norteamérica?

- No – respondió Kyle con deje de tristeza -… No tengo novia. Me he llegado a interesar en algunas chicas, pero jamás he tenido éxito en el amor.

- Oh… Lamento oír eso.

_Mujeres descartadas_, pensaba Cartmáncula mientras terminaba de calentar la sopa Nissin en una olla que había adquirido en Bucarest. Minutos después, el vampiro añadió:

- ¿Y… Y en hombres? Es decir, ¿alguna vez… has sentido…?

- ¡Por Moisés, no! – exclamaba Kyle un poco escandalizado – ¡No soy homosexual! O al menos eso creo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Cartmáncula se echó a reír.

El pobre chico pelirrojo no estaba seguro de su sexualidad, tal y como lo había anticipado. Lo podía ver en los ojos del chico: Habiendo fracasado con las mujeres, el chico parecía estar pensando y meditando si no era homosexual.

Y sólo había un modo de saberlo.

El vampiro se levantó y, al acercarse a Kyle, dijo:

- Bueno, sinceramente te pregunté eso porque tú me pareces muy interesante, inclusive para un bisexual como yo.

Kyle se asustó; Cartmáncula, con rapidez, tomó al chico fuertemente de las muñecas y, con maestría, le robó un beso.

El judío intentó apartarse, pero la lengua del vampiro había empezado a dominarle y a profundizar su beso… Y fue en ese instante en que el chico decidió dejarse llevar por aquél hombre que empezaba a revolucionar su interior.

* * *

><p>Cartman llegó a Bucarest tras largas horas de viaje desde Denver con escala en Washington y de ahí a la capital rumana.<p>

Estaba muy encabronado por muchas cosas, especialmente por las cuestiones del lenguaje y porque por dentro maldecía al judío por haber elegido un lugar en donde hablaran un idioma muy difícil de aprender.

Empero, aquello tenía su recompensa, al menos en el mundo de Eric Cartman.

Fue al baño de caballeros y se encerró en uno de los compartimentos del baño; luego se sentó y abrió su enorme mochila. Dentro del bulto había ropa para unos días, un enorme paquete de Cheesy Puffs, su iPhone y su computadora.

Luego de inspeccionar que no faltaba nada, cerró el compartimento principal y abrió el secundario.

Sonrió.

Dentro había tres paquetes de condones y cuatro botellas de lubricante suficientes como para hacer una orgía colectiva. Así mismo, había un folder con una lista de los posibles hoteles en donde Kyle estaría hospedado… Y un contrato de matrimonio civil firmado por él.

Si el pelirrojo o cualquiera de sus amigos descubrieran ese documento, pensaría que lo último ya rayaba de la locura y de lo enfermo en la mente de Cartman, pero si algo tenía muy en claro el castaño al respecto era que el judío no escaparía de él como la última vez en Imaginacionlandia.

Dicho de otro modo, no fue suficiente para él el imaginarse a un Kyle gustoso de hacerle sexo oral sin sentirlo tan siquiera.

Necesitaba sentirlo por sí mismo; necesitaba sentir su piel sobre la suya, escuchar cada respiro, cada suspiro, cada gemido que saliera de los tersos labios del pelirrojo… Hasta gozar de su cavidad por entero y sin interrupción alguna, poder llenarle de su esencia y marcarlo como suyo para siempre.

Y el contrato de matrimonio le brindaría un derecho que siempre había pensado que era más suyo que de nadie más: El derecho a disponer por entero de Kyle y hacer con él lo que le plazca, incluyendo la procuración de los placeres carnales.

_Eres mío, Kyle_, pensaba el tipo mientras cerraba su mochila y salía del baño. _Te encontraré aunque me tome un mes entero en encontrarte en este maldito lugar; después de eso, nada ni nadie impedirán que me chupes las bolas._

* * *

><p>Kyle se recostó en la cama de una posada en el pueblo de Transilvania.<p>

El beso que le había dado Joe Black en el bosque lo había dejado muy atontado y en profundas ensoñaciones a lo largo del día. Hasta el propio Black estaba muy, pero muy ensimismado luego del pequeño incidente.

Es más, se había disculpado por haberle hecho pasar por lo que podría considerar como un "mal rato" tras apartarse bruscamente; desde ahí no habían mediado palabra alguna e incluso ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Pero Kyle, por alguna extraña razón, quería más de ese beso tan dulce y cálido que había recibido de ese extraordinario hombre que sentía que lo conocía desde siempre.

- ¿Será posible que haya encontrado el amor? – se preguntó mientras apagaba la luz de la recámara y se acomodaba para dormir.

_¿Por qué siento que te conozco de antes, Joe Black? ¿Por qué siento… como si surgiera en mí un viejo sentimiento cada vez que te veo?_

* * *

><p>Una sombra trepó por las paredes del edificio de la posada; el olor de carne fresca le había guiado hacia ese lugar y el hambre se estaba volviendo insoportable, por lo que la sombra llegó hacia una ventana abierta y entró con sumo cuidado.<p>

Una vez ahí, observó a la que podría ser su víctima: un hermoso pelirrojo que estaba profundamente dormido, sin advertir del peligro que se estaba cerniendo sobre él en esos momentos. La bestia, babeando, poco a poco se inclinó hacia su nueva víctima para poder oler el aroma dulce que emanaba el chico en ese momento.

Pero repentinamente el joven se despertó para encontrarse cara a cara con la bestia. El espanto estuvo a punto de morderlo, mas sintió cómo unas garras lo apartaron bruscamente de su comida al golpearle en su rostro, arrojándolo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Kyle se sintió paralizado del terror ante lo que estaba viendo… Y esa sensación se cuadruplicó al volver hacia el dueño de la garra.

Era ese monstruo.

Era el hombre lobo de su sueño. Y estaba parado detrás de él, con una mirada asesina que convertiría en piedra a cualquiera con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos.

- Oh, Dios mío… – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el joven pelirrojo.

Cartmáncula, en su estado de hombre lobo, saltó encima de su oponente.

Ambos monstruos empezaron a pelear férreamente, tirando todo lo que había en la habitación; Kyle observaba con asombro aquella pelea colosal desde la poca protección de la cama. Justo como en su sueño, el hombre lobo le defendía de aquella bestia extraña idéntica a la que vio en su subconsciente…

O eso creía al ver cómo su defensor le daba muerte a la bestia degollándole.

El vampiro, por su parte, se volvió hacia el chico y, con ojos tristes, le dijo:

- Perdóname… Kyle.

Dicho esto, empezó a transformarse en su forma humana ante el asombro del pelirrojo, quien enseguida reconoció en la bestia a su nuevo amigo… Y al hombre de la mediana edad que le salvó la vida en Targoviste.

- ¿Joe… Black? – susurró el joven Broflovski.

Completa su transformación, se acercó a Kyle, quien quiso retroceder y salir corriendo despavorido, mas el hombre lo tomó de la muñeca y, con sorprendente calma, le dijo:

- Sé que no hayas explicación a todo lo que ha pasado y quieres huir de mí… Y de esta tierra también…

- Aléjate de mí – replicó el chico con terror.

- No… No hasta que me escuches.

- ¡Déjame ir!

El vampiro le obligó a mirar a los ojos; se dice que cuando se le mira a los ojos a la persona que amas con todas tus fuerzas, logras ganarte su confianza debido a que hay una verdad que impera por encima de todo interés individual…

Y la verdad de Cartmáncula era el amor.

* * *

><p>- Durante más de 400 años he visto como mi patria pasaba por muchas manos – narraba Cartmáncula mientras que la anciana dueña de la posada que les dio cobijo les servía un poco de agua.<p>

El vampiro le sonrió a la anciana y le dijo en rumano que ya podía retirarse a descansar. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró, dejando a Kyle y al vampiro solos. El joven Broflovski había accedido a escuchar el relato del vampiro tras un momento de deliberación y tras aceptar que habían cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, siendo lo sobrenatural uno de esos aspectos.

Cartmáncula continuó con su relato:

- Cuando era señor de Valaquia, esto pertenecía a mi familia y a mi pueblo. En todos los pueblos y los bosques se podía respirar el aire de la libertad, al menos desde mi perspectiva y la de aquellos que me conocieron. No obstante, todo eso corría peligro desde que Stanhet, el gobernante del Imperio Otomano, intentaba tener bajo su poder a toda Valaquia. Las razones eran típicas de todo gobernante de grandes imperios: Extensiones, dominio, poder… Todo eso que envenena el alma de aquél que se deja subyugar por la sensación de tenerlo todo para ti mismo…

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Luego, se volvió hacia Kyle y le dijo escuetamente:

- Cuando estábamos en Bucarest… Francamente estaba asustado por cómo describiste Targoviste…

Kyle levantó su vista hacia el hombre.

Éste añadió:

- Incluso me dejaste impresionado cuando te quedaste observando la entrada de mis habitaciones por un momento… Como si… Como si…

- Un recuerdo llegase a mi mente.

- Sí… Así es…

Kyle se levantó entonces de su asiento y se acercó al vampiro; al mirarle a los ojos, el judío posó una mano sobre la mejilla del antiguo voivoda y le dijo con ternura:

- Tu voz… Tu voz me era familiar desde el momento en que te conocí… Y ahora sé que tu voz siempre la había conocido porque siento que puedo recordar muchas cosas… Aquella vez en Targoviste… Evoqué un recuerdo sobre cómo le dijiste a ella que la mujer de un voivoda no debe de humillarse al menos que sea necesario.

Cartmáncula abrió los ojos como platos.

Posando entonces sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas recordar eso, Kyle?

- No lo sé… Solo sé que se lo dijiste luego de que…

- Me la llevara lejos de su familia.

- Exacto.

Cartmáncula se apartó por un momento de Kyle.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el chico podría ser la reencarnación de su amada, pero para confirmarlo, tendría que hacerle una pregunta fundamental, una pregunta que no quería hacer, pero que sabía que era necesaria.

Se volvió entonces hacia el pelirrojo y le dijo:

- Ven conmigo a Targoviste… Tengo que mostrarte algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

El vampiro abrió la puerta de la posada y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, respondió:

- Sí… Ahora.

* * *

><p>- N-no… N-no puede ser – susurró el joven pelirrojo lleno de asombro cuando Cartmáncula le mostró un retrato que tenía guardado en sus aposentos.<p>

El aludido se quedó sumamente asombrado ante la reacción del muchacho tras mostrarle el retrato de Kylebeta.

- Es ella – decía el muchacho mientras sostenía con manos temblorosas el retrato -… Es la mujer con la que siempre te veo en mis sueños… ¿Pero cómo…?

Sonriendo con tristeza, el vampiro acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo y le dijo:

- Lo supuse porque te pareces muchísimo a ella… A mi Kylebeta.

- ¿K-Kylebeta?

- Sí… Kylebeta Broflevskiy… La mujer con la que me iba a casar luego de la batalla contra Stanhet… La mujer cuya vida fue arrebatada en manos de Scottia la Hermosa.

- Pero… Pero eso es imposible. Los libros de Historia Rumana señalan que Scottia fue tu única mujer.

- Eso fue lo que ella quiso hacerle creer a todo el mundo… Pero Scottia era tan sólo un tapujo para despistar a los turcos y protegerla a ella… A Kylebeta.

Kyle continuó observando el retrato de la joven princesa judía que Cartmáncula le había mostrado; luego, al contemplarse al espejo, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente se parecía a ella: La forma de los labios, la forma de su rostro, el color de sus ojos y de su cabello… Era sorprendente verse a sí mismo en su versión femenina… Y eso que habían pasado más de 400 años.

Luego se volvió hacia el vampiro y le dijo:

- Realmente fue muy bella.

- Lo fue… Era la mujer más radiante que jamás haya pisado esta tierra. Tenerla aquí, en mis brazos, ha sido para mí la luz de mi redención... Y con esos dulces ojos verdes tan profundos parecía que podía adivinar lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que quieres... Por eso con tan sólo verte me la recuerdas cada instante… Siempre que te veo sonreír, la veo sonreír a ella; siempre que protestas, la veo protestar a ella… Debo estar volviéndome loco con tanto recuerdo sobre ella. Incluso hasta tu propia religión me la evoca.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió.

- ¿Kylebeta era…? ¿Era judía?

- Sí… Lo era. Es sorprendente cómo uno se enamora de lo que más odiaba en su vida…

- Se nota que realmente la amaste.

- ¿Qué si la amé? ¡Je! ¡Más de lo que puedes pensar, pequeño judío!

Kyle sonrió…

Y fue cuando llegó inesperadamente a su mente la imagen de Cartman.

- Dios… - susurró el joven mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? – inquirió Cartmáncula - ¿Dije algo que no debía?

- No, no, no. No… Es que... Mira… ¡Dios, es increíble cómo todo es raro en este loco!

- ¿Uh?

Kyle tomó su celular, lo desbloqueó y lo maniobró por unos segundos; luego se lo entregó al vampiro diciéndole:

- ¡Sabía que tu actitud me era conocida también! En la fotografía aparece un idiota idéntico a ti.

- ¡¿Qué?

Cartmáncula buscó con los ojos al individuo al que Kyle se refería, y cuando lo localizó, se quedó sumamente impactado.

- Dios – dijo el vampiro -… ¿Es ese gordo de la fotografía?

- Sí. De hecho, es completamente idéntico a ti, al menos en algunos aspectos: Odia a los judíos…

- No los odié. Simplemente no me simpatizaban del todo.

- Bueno… En fin, tiene un carácter bien jodido y todo el mundo le odia por ser el más grande hijo de puta que haya pisado el pueblo.

Cartmáncula miró la fotografía totalmente contrariado.

El tener un doble ya le hizo sentir incómodo; pensar en toparse con alguien física y tal vez emocionalmente idéntico a él mismo sería como juntar a Godzilla y a una araña gigante juntos.

- Vaya… Eso sí que es extraño – comentó al fin el vampiro mientras le devolvía el celular al pelirrojo.

- Pues en ese sentido no lo es para mi. Él siempre me ha estado jodiendo desde que tengo cinco años por el simple hecho de ser judío. ¿Te conté que una vez intentó obligarme a que le hiciera sexo oral a los nueve años?

El vampiro hizo una mueca de asco y exclamó:

- ¡¿Sexo oral? ¡Asco! ¿Y a esa edad?

- Sí. Incluso me insulta por ser pelirrojo y ser oriundo de Jersey.

- Dios, ¿sabes algo? Si me lo presentas, tal vez yo le daría algunas clases sobre cómo dejar de joder gente… O eso o lo golpeo tan feo, pero tan feo que estaría en coma por un año entero.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

Cartmáncula sonrió al verle así, tan alegre, tan vivaz…

Tan lleno de vida.

Impulsivamente tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kyle y le plantó un beso en la frente; aquél gesto hizo que el judío se ruborizara.

Definitivamente Rumania era una tierra extraña para él… Pero al fin y al cabo era su hogar.

Su antiguo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, esto me salió de pura inspiración. Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba a Cartmáncula hasta ahora, por lo que les pido mil disculpas. Las cuestiones de indole económico y académico me han mantenido ocupada desde ese entonces, pero aún así, aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo dedicado a Symphkot, a ShinigamiJazzDark89 (ahora si dije el nick completo, ja ne), a Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud Chan y a Dark Karumi Mashiro.<strong>

**Un besote!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
